Atarashii Hajimaru
by Dakuenjeru
Summary: A mysterious figure has shown up in Konohagakure. Why does this new person shown so much interest in Naruto? Why is Kakashi so interested in who this figure is? Yaoi (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

Summary: A mysterious figure has shown up in Konohagakure. Why does this new person shown so much interest in Naruto? Why is Kakashi so interested in who this figure is?

Warnings: Unbetaed, Yaoi aka M/M, crude language, characters with PTSD, violence (I will probably add more as the story continues)

**AN:** I have gotten a lot of reviews for my other stories and I would like to thank all of my readers for that but sadly those stories have been permanently discontinued. I had written those stories while I was younger and more immature but after reading them again I just could not stand to continue the stories. I have done extensive research upon Kakashi and PTSD and I hope to keep him in character but things happen and Kakashi will change over the course of the story. Thank you for reading my long explanation and I hope you will review at the end of the story.

**Ages**

Harry- 23

Teddy- 6

Sandaime- 63

**Atarashii Hajimari**

A figure can be seen walking down a well-trodden path. The person is concealed by a black hooded cloak that cast the figure's face in shadows. The figure has what appears to be a hunchback. After a couple minutes of walking down the path a giant gate can be seen in the distance. Upon catching sight of the gates the person began to speed up slightly. At about twenty feet away from the gate the figure is surrounded by eight masked shinobi. Each mask abstractly resembles an animal and the rest of the soldier's body is covered by a brown or black hooded cloak.

A man wearing an inu mask steps forward and called out to the mysterious figure, "State your name and purpose."

"I have come to speak to your Hokage about becoming a citizen of Konoha."

"What is your name?" The inu masked warrior asked again.

"That is information that is for the ears of the Sandaime Hokage and I would like to speak with him immediately."(1)

"I am unable to bring you to see the Hokage until you identify yourself."

"How about you and your team escort me to the Hokage? You can even stay to make sure that no harm befalls your leader."

The ANBU(2) commander glanced at his comrades, and after getting an unspoken agreement from each member, turned back to the figure and said, "That would be acceptable but you will be restrained to provide extra protection for the citizens of Konoha."

"Of course." The figure lifted up their arms to reveal pale, slender wrists. The commander stepped forward and bound the person's wrists together. After ensuring the restraint of the person and at a motion of the leader's hand the team tightened their formation around the figure and began making their way to the Hokage Tower.

The figure feigned impassiveness while glancing around at the new surroundings under the safety of the shadows cast by the hood of the cloak. Ten minutes later the group arrived in front of the Hokage Tower. Quickly climbing the stairs up to the Hokage's office the group entered his office after a quick nod to his secretary.

The Hokage who had been looking out of the windows turned towards the group upon hearing the door open. The Hokage was an older man who had seen and done many terrible things in the name of Konoha.

"Team Arufa who is this person that you have brought before me?"(3)

"Unknown Hokage-sama. This person would not identify themselves but has said that they wished to become a citizen of Konoha."

"Unbind this figure so that we may speak more comfortably," after being unbound by the ANBU commander the mysterious person went to stand in front of the Hokage's desk, "Team Arufa you are dismissed."

"But sir-"

"But nothing, you are dismissed Inu." The ANBU team gave a respectful bow to their leader and with a final suspicious glance towards the cloaked figure they vanished. "Now will you kindly introduce yourself?"

"Of course Sandaime Hokage-sama," the figure said while raising a hand to remove the hood, revealing messy black hair and stunning emerald-green eyes, "I'm Potter Harry and I'm from beyond the Hidden Nations."

* * *

I know it's incredibly short but please be patient I promise the next couple chapters will be longer. Please review I want to know what you think of the new story and about any mistakes or typos that I made.

1\. Sandaime Hokage - Third Fire Shadow

2\. ANBU* - Dark Side

*Short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai - Special Assassination and Tactical Squad

3\. Arufa - Alpha

**Please Review!** ~(O_O)~ KIRBY!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

Summary: A mysterious figure has shown up in Konohagakure. Why does this new person shown so much interest in Naruto? Why is Kakashi so interested in who this figure is?

Warnings: Unbetaed, Yaoi aka M/M, crude language, characters with PTSD, violence, mentions of child abuse and neglect (I will probably add more as the story continues)

**AN: **I would first like to thank all my amazing reviewers. I had planned to update this story next week but because of the awesome reviews I got I decided to update early. So thank you 917brat, Cherri101, Pikachu79, mattcun, RogueNya

**Ages**

Harry - 23

Teddy - 6

Naruto - 5 and a half

**Atarashii Hajimari**

Two weeks later

Harry walked out of the store after getting enough food to for the rest of the week. He kept glancing around the street searching for blue hair. He turned when he heard a familiar voice call, "Tou-san!" (1) Stumbling back a few steps Harry quickly steadied himself and his very welcome burden. The little boy looked up at Harry with sparkling amber eyes and began telling his tou-san about all the amazing things he had seen on his short time away from Harry's side.

"Teddy we'll go to the toy store tomorrow but right it's time for dinner," The six-year old pouted at the thought of not getting a toy but quickly cheered up at the thought of dinner and then after, dessert.

The two began making their way down the street with Teddy excitedly bouncing around and chattering away. The small family was just walking by the park when Harry caught sight of a blonde-haired child sitting alone on the swing set.

After catching Teddy's attention, the two made their way towards the lonely child. Teddy ran ahead and plopped himself in the swing beside the golden-haired boy. The boy looked at the strange bluenette sitting beside him with confusion. "I'm Potter-Lupin Edward but everyone calls me Teddy. What's your name?" (2)

The little boy stared at Teddy with shock, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Won't your parents get mad that you are talking to me?"

"No, why would my tou-san be mad? He was the one to suggest we come over."

"Well I'm the demo-"

"I see you've already met my son. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Potter Harry. Who may you be?" Harry had been slowly making his way over to the two boys and had crouched down in front of Naruto without disturbing the conversation between the two.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto had jumped at hearing Harry's voice and turned towards him. He stared for a couple seconds at Harry, perplexed by the kindness being shown to him.

"Well where are your parents Naruto? It's getting dark, I bet they are getting worried."

Naruto became suddenly very interested in his old, worn-out sneakers at hearing Harry's question, "I haven't got any. The orphanage kicked me out a week ago because they didn't want the 'demon child' to be near the other kids."

"Well where have you been staying?" Harry watched, concerned, as Naruto kept avoiding eye contact and started fiddling with his shirt hem.

"..." Naruto mumbled while twisting the bottom of his shirt.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you right."

"In an apartment that jii-san gave me." (3)

"Alone?" At Naruto's hesitant nod Harry scowled angrily. "How old are you Naruto?"

"Five and a half."

Harry quickly turned away and began pacing in front of the swing set, angrily muttering to himself.

Naruto turned worried eyes towards Teddy, "Potter-san isn't angry at me right?"

"No, I think he's mad that you are by yourself. You know I'm six too, I'm turning seven April nineteenth."

"Really but that's only a week away!"

"I know. I'm so excited, Tou-san said we could have a party. You're invited of course." Teddy smiled brightly at Naruto.

"Would Potter-san let me?"

Harry had been close enough to hear Naruto's quiet question and walked back over to the two boys. "I'm sorry if I worried you Naruto. I was just upset that someone could leave a child so young alone. Of course you can come to Teddy's birthday party, in fact why don't you come over for dinner tonight?"

"Really?! You're serious?"

"I'm not Sirius but yes you can come to the party." Naruto looked confused but after registering what Harry had said he grinned brilliantly at Harry.

"Arigatou Potter-san!" (4)

"Please call me Harry."

Naruto's smile couldn't have been any wider or brighter. Teddy and Naruto began excitedly talking while the trio made their way to the Potter-Lupin household. Harry watched as the two boys began playing a game of tag, running around him, trying to stay away from the other. Harry smiled gently, watching as the two boys began forming a friendship that he knew would last for many years to come.

* * *

Translations:

1\. tou-san= father

2\. Teddy's real name is Edward. Nymphadora's dad was named Edward Tonks but Remus and Nymphadora chose to call him Teddy as his nickname. Look at harrypotter wikia com/wiki/Edward_Lupin if you want to see for yourself and just replace the spaces with periods.

3\. jii-san= grandfather

4\. Arigatou= thank you

Please check out the poll on my profile

**Please review!** ~(^.^)~ KIRBY


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

Summary: A mysterious figure has shown up in Konohagakure. Why does this new person shown so much interest in Naruto? Why is Kakashi so interested in who this figure is?

Warnings: Unbetaed, Yaoi aka M/M, crude language, characters with PTSD, violence, mentions of child abuse and neglect (I will probably add more as the story continues)

**AN: **I would first like to thank all my amazing reviewers. I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I had finals to deal with and then I went to Europe for two weeks and it's been very hectic lately. I'm sorry and I hope this chapter makes up for it being so late. All of the amazing reviews I recieved helped encourage me to update ASAP. So thank you 917brat, Cherri101, Pikachu79, mattcun, RogueNya, EveJHoang, Sanity and Katlin, lazt, yngoldfogee, pkfox100, Shebajay, mochilera, Kalieapap, Venus914, SLASHMONSTER eatin yo boys up, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Wizard Shinobi, Seraphinus, Silvermane1, DTDY, geetac.

**Ages***

Harry - 23

Teddy - 6

Naruto - 5 and a half

Kakashi- 20

**Atarashii Hajimari**

The small group arrived at Harry and Teddy's apartment building. Harry waved to the receptionist who smiled at seeing the pair and then scowled upon seeing Naruto enter the building. The three went up the stairs to the third floor and walked to the door with the number 35 painted on it. Harry unlocked the door and ushered the two boys into the entrance hall. The three slipped off their shoes and set them aside.

Teddy turned to Naruto and with a grin said, "I want to show you my room. Come on it's this way!" Teddy grabbed Naruto's hand and ran down the hall towards his room.

"Don't run inside!" Harry shook his head exasperated and with a slight smile, muttered to himself, "Boys will be boys I guess." He then turned and entered the kitchen to begin dinner for the three of them.

In Teddy's Room

"I got this from Hermione-obasan(1) and Ron-ojisan(2) and this is from Fred-ojisan. Chichi-ue(3) helped me make this and bachan bought me this for my birthday last year." Teddy ran around his room pointing out all the interesting things that he had and how he got them.

Naruto was still standing in the doorway of Teddy's room, oblivious to everything Teddy was saying due to the amazement he felt at seeing Teddy's room and all the treasures and gifts that he had carefully placed throughout his room. The dark walnut boards that covered the floor went perfectly with the teal walls and the white trim. The floor was covered by a plush white carpet and the walls were covered with many pictures. Most of them were of redheads but every once in a while there would be a brunette or even the familiar black hair of Teddy's chichi-ue. A twin bed sat off to right with a pale blue duvet a mix of blue and white pillows decorated the head of the bed. A desk was to the left with books and toys piled high. On the other side of the desk was a dresser with odds and ends arranged on the top. Near the ceiling on the walls ran a train track upon which a red train happily chugged along. Naruto didn't notice that in little writing on the front of the train 'Hogwarts Express' was written.

Teddy turned to Naruto with a grin and asked excitedly, "So what do you think?"

"This is amazing, dattebayo! I wish my apartment was this awesome."

Teddy, upon seeing Naruto's downcast expression, said decisively, "Well now you're my friend so you can come over anytime you want."

Naruto's head snapped up in disbelief at what Teddy was offering. He searched Teddy's face for any hint of dishonesty or maliciousness and upon finding none he promptly glomped Teddy, who was unprepared and so he fell back onto the rug. The two boys began laughing at their predicament and started wrestling with one another. After a few minutes of rough-housing the two boys were stopped by a laugh from the doorway. Naruto froze with his arm wrapped around Teddy's neck and Teddy stopped pulling on Naruto's leg to look up at the doorway to see Harry leaning against the door frame grinning at the two boys.

"Oh no need to stop on my account! I just thought I should let you know that dinner is ready."

"FOOD!" The two boys quickly untangled themselves from one another and raced out the door past the laughing wizard.

Harry followed leisurely after the two and upon entering the dining room found the two boys sitting cross-legged on the cushions, waiting eagerly for Harry. After taking a seat on the cushion next to Teddy, who was across from Naruto, Harry began serving the three of them. After making sure everyone had enough food Harry broke apart his chopsticks and said, "Itadakimasu," which was quickly echoed by the two boys.

After finishing their meal, the three moved into the kitchen to start clean up. Harry soaped up the dirty dishes, Teddy rinsed them off and Naruto put them on the rack to dry. Teddy stepped away from the sink after rinsing out the last bowl and turned to Naruto and flicked the bubbles on his hands at Naruto. The unsuspecting victim of the bubble attack turned to Teddy with a handful of bubbles that were quickly shoved into Teddy's face. The bubble war quickly escalated until the two were suddenly splashed with water. The drenched boys turned to the only other person in the room with 'menacing' looks. Harry, who had been looking away and whistling with his hands behind his back, looked at the two boys and their pouty looks that were supposed to be scary and promptly burst out into laughter. The boys looked at one another with a mischievous look in their eyes and quickly grabbed a handful of bubbles each. The two walked up to Harry with an innocent look upon their faces and when they were sure Harry wasn't paying attention they threw the bubbles at Harry's face.

Harry stopped laughing and after wiping the bubbles off his face he looked at the two boys and said, "Oh it's on now!"

Teddy and Naruto ran away laughing only to get caught by Harry before they could reach the relative safety of Teddy's room. The black-haired wizard began to mercilessly tickle the boys who began to laugh even harder. Finally, Harry let up on the two boys and sat up fully and stated proudly with his nose in the air, "Now you know not to mess with the All-Powerful Potter Harry!"

The wizard was unprepared for two blurs, one blue and the other blonde, to tackle him and begin their own attack upon any ticklish spots that they could find. Once the two got tired they fell on either side of Harry, Naruto on his right and Teddy on his left. The three rested for a few seconds and then Harry sat up and looked to both boys and said, "Now my little tickle monsters it's time for a bath."

"Aw, do we have to?"

"Yeah! We don't need baths, dattebayo!"(5)

"Come on you two, it's bath time and then bed time."

The three made their way down the hall with the boys whining the whole way. After much complaining and whining the two finally got in the bath, which Harry had unthinkingly put bubbles in. Bath time quickly devolved into another bubble war. Twenty minutes later the two were finally clean and dressed in pajamas, Naruto had borrowed a pair from Teddy for the night. Naruto had to roll up the sleeves and pant legs of his pajamas due to the height difference between the two boys, Teddy was 4'1" while Naruto barely reached 3'6".

The friends ran to Teddy's room where they began setting up a fort using the pillows and blankets that Teddy had in his room. Harry walked in after his bath to say goodnight to the boys, only to find that they had both fallen asleep before they could finish. Teddy was laying on a couple pillows with a blanket half on him and Naruto was fast asleep next to him with a pillow under his feet and a blanket held in his arms like one would hold a teddy bear. Harry walked quietly over to the two and fixed Teddy's blanket and carefully pulled the pillow out from under Naruto's feet and slowly lifted up his head to rest it upon the pillow. Harry then grabbed another blanket and laid it over Naruto. He stayed kneeled next to Naruto and after looking at the boys he leaned down and gave both a kiss on their foreheads. Before leaving the wizard paused in the door with his hand on the light switch and looked affectionately at the two before he flipped the switch. He quietly pulled the door closed until only a small sliver of light was able to slip into the boys' room.

* * *

* All of these ages I have calculated out using information from Wikipedia and no, I will not be making Kakashi older than Harry. These are the ages that they should be so I am leaving it as it is.

1\. obasan - aunt

2\. ojisan - uncle

3\. Chichi - the descriptive noun for father

4\. ue - suffix denoting a high level of respect for one's father or mother

5\. dattebayo - believe it

**AN:** I'm impressed. This chapter is as long as the first and second one combined! I hope you liked it and please give me feedback and tell me any mistakes that you see.

Please check out the poll on my profile \- **I have a poll on my profile on whether Harry should adopt Naruto or not**

**Please review!** ~(^.^)~ KIRBY


End file.
